


It's like we're a family, don't you think?

by Puddingloli



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddingloli/pseuds/Puddingloli
Relationships: Hero/Mari (OMORI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	It's like we're a family, don't you think?

Hero enjoyed going on picnics with his friends, but always got left in the dust when it came to physical activities of any kind. He really didn't appreciate his low stamina, so he just guarded the picnic basket with Mari while the others ran around. Although, aside from Hero's fragile respiratory system, Mari probably just didn't want to get sweaty... As it would ruin her smooth, long, black hair that flown like a wind chime whenever she moved.

"(Girls really take a lot of pride in their hair, huh. Would she appreciate a question like "What kind of conditioner do you use? Your hair always looks so nice"... would she flip her hair for me if I asked?)"

Mari started to talk

"I hope they don't overwork themselves in this heat, I brought refreshments along for a reason." Huffed Mari.

"Haha, yeah. I'm getting tired just from watching them."

Mari smugly peered at hero with a little smile.

"Hero, you're always out of breath, even when you aren't moving around."

"!"

"C-come on Mari, you never leave an opportunity to poke fun at me, do you?

Mari giggles

"Hehe, It's your fault for giving into me all the time. That's one of the many things I like about you y'know,  
And. That. Might. Just. Be. My. Favorite ~<3

"..."

Hero hid the lower portion of his face behind his knees, not like it mattered though, Mari could still see his red face.

"Haha, you good?"

"yeah." Said hero softly.

"That's not what I wanted to say though."  
"Look at them running around out there." Exclaimed Mari as she pointed to a ticked-off Aubrey who was scolding Kel that joyfully brushed it off, and Basil with Omori, looking at bugs through a magnifying glass nearby.

"Doesn't it feel like we're a family Hero..? Like a father and a mother taking their kids to the park."

"Mari. Please stop."

"Yes Honey."

Mari turned to the sound of sweeping grass

"Hey! Have you four come for some refreshments?"

"Hey Mari! Are you bullying Hero? Quit picking on Hero!" Shouted Kel

"That's not it Kel, take a look at Hero. I think he got a pretty nasty sunburn. Woulden't you say so Omori?" Questioned Basil.

"..."

Aubrey quizzically looked at Mari and Hero.

"Oh! We're so sorry, were you two having a moment?"

"Yes!!!"  
"No!!!"


End file.
